All You Need is The Evil Queen
by A Very Respectable Hobbit
Summary: Companion piece, of sorts, to 'What You Got is So Hot to the Touch'. It's part of the same story, but as this chapter is mostly Swan Queen, I'm posting it on its own. This is what happens when Emma finds out what her dad has been up to with Captain Hook...


**A/N: So this is kind of just another part of 'What You Got is So Hot to the Touch', but I thought I'd post it separately as it's mostly Swan Queen with only a little Captain Charming. My first SQ so please, be gentle with me :P**

* * *

Regina had just sat down to eat when there was a frantic hammering on the front door. Frowning, she put down her fork and headed towards the door, not sure whether opening it was a good idea. She peered through the window and, upon recognising the figure outside, threw the door wide open.

"Emma! What did my door ever do to you?"

"Sorry," Emma said quickly. "Can I come in?" Regina stepped aside to let Emma in, and the second the door was closed, the blonde began to speak again. "Did you know?"

"Did I know what?"

"About Hook. And my dad. Please tell me you didn't know. I feel like such an idiot for not realising."

"The fact that they're sleeping together, you mean?"

"You knew?!" Emma ran a hand through her hair in stress.

"I know everything that happens in Storybrooke, you know that. It is my town, after all. Let's get you a drink." With that, Regina led Emma into her living room and over to the sofa. The blonde sat down, still wearing an expression of horror.

"How long have you known?" Emma asked, taking the glass of whiskey Regina offered to her.

"About a month," Regina confessed. "I suspected something before then but I saw them together on Hook's ship a few weeks ago."

"Saw them doing what?"

"You don't want to know."

Emma pulled a face and downed the rest of her whiskey in an attempt to block out the images popping into her mind. She definitely did not want to think about her father doing that.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emma asked as Regina sat next to her on the sofa.

"I didn't want to worry you. I didn't think it would go on for this long."

Refilling her glass with more whiskey, Emma sighed. "I need to go and speak to him. I just ... I can't believe it." She took a mouthful of whiskey, and swallowed, savouring the distraction that the burning alcohol brought. Not for long, though. "I don't understand!" She half-yelled, causing Regina to grab the glass in her hand before she threw it.

"Maybe you should wait until tomorrow to see your father. I imagine he's had quite enough of women yelling at him for one day – not that he doesn't deserve it!" Regina added hurriedly, after seeing the furious expression on Emma's face. She thought it best not to mention the fact that technically, she and Emma had got together while Emma was still seeing Hook, so they weren't much better.

"Maybe you're right."

"I'm always right," Regina joked, placing the glass on the table so she could rest her hand on Emma's knee. With her other hand she brushed Emma's hair back behind her ear and smiled. "How about we head up to bed? I'm sure I can find a way to take your mind off this mess for now." Damn, Emma loved that little smirk Regina had kept from her Evil Queen days. It was sexy as hell.

"I'm sure you probably can," she replied, pressing her lips to Regina's in a quick kiss before they left the sofa in favour of a more private setting.

-x-

The next morning, Emma marched up onto the deck of the Jolly Roger, her furious glare immediately settling on the two men sitting together drinking coffee as if nothing was wrong.

Killian looked up as she approached, but barely had time to say "uh oh" before the yelling started.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Emma shouted, stopping in front of the pair with her hands on her hips and fire in her eyes.

"Drinking coffee, love. Do you want some?" The pirate joked, as if that was going to calm Emma down. Predictably, it only seemed to make her angrier.

"Don't try to be funny, Killian, I am not in the mood!" she snapped, then turned her attention to David. "Dad ... How could you? How could you do this to Mum?"

Sheepishly, David replied, "I can't help the way I feel, Emma. I didn't want to hurt anyone but I –"

"If you didn't want to hurt anyone then you shouldn't have had an affair!"

"You can't talk, love," Killian interrupted. "You had an affair when we were together."

"Wait, what?" David was so confused. Who on earth had his daughter been seeing that he didn't know about?

Panicking slightly, Emma shot back, "Well so did you!" Though she hadn't known it at the time, it now occurred to her that the 'someone else' Killian had been sneaking around with during their relationship was her father. Yikes. The fact that she had also been seeing Regina behind his back was irrelevant.

"We had such a healthy relationship."

"Who did you have an affair with, Emma?" David asked.

"That's not important, this isn't about me!"

The smirk on Killian's face told her that her secret was no longer safe even before he opened his mouth. "Didn't you know about Emma and Regina?"

David's jaw dropped. "What?! You and Regina? Of all people, you picked the Evil Queen?!"

"She hasn't been evil for a long time and you know it. At least she's not a pirate!" Emma countered.

"Oi! You didn't have a problem with me being a pirate when you were dating me!"

"I was also seeing Regina, so I obviously wasn't happy with you! And stop changing the subject!" Emma snapped, then turned her attention back to David. "Dad ... do you really want to completely destroy your happily ever after for him?" At this point, Killian tried to interrupt and protest her tone but she silenced him with a wave of her hand. "You and Mum are meant to be together!"

"Emma, I know what the story books say ... but I really think Killian is my happily ever after," David said, trying not to blush under Killian's suddenly very intense gaze.

Emma didn't know what to say. She hated seeing her parents apart, but David sounded so sure about Killian...

"And you?" She asked Killian.

Finally, David's eyes met Killian's as he waited with bated breath for his answer. Killian gave the prince a small smile before saying, "I feel the same."

All the fight left Emma as she watched the two of them staring at each other. Like they were actually in love. Christ, she wasn't prepared for that. She thought David was just fooling around, having some kind of midlife crisis or whatever, and that Killian was just being a horny pirate. But they looked at each other the way she hadn't seen David look at Mary Margaret for a long time.

"Right. Well. I'll just be off then." Emma turned and quickly left the ship as the men said goodbye, feeling the need to once again be in the arms of the woman she loved. Hopefully her brain would stop hurting once she was with Regina.

"So," said Killian, still staring at David. "I'm your happily ever after, am I?"

Now David blushed. "Oh shut it!"

"You're adorable, you know." David glared at Killian's teasing smirk. "I want to fuck you so badly right now."

"Maybe you can keep talking after all," David replied, matching Killian's smirk as he stood up and offered his hand to the pirate. Killian took it, and allowed himself to be led back to his bedroom.

-x-

"You're back early," Regina said, surprised to see Emma standing in the doorway of her office so soon after she had gone to confront her father.

"Turns out there wasn't all that much to talk about. I think ... I think they might actually be in love. Jesus!" Emma sighed, and threw herself into the sofa.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes! No! I don't know!" Emma cried out, exasperated. She really didn't know what to think about the whole David-and-Killian situation.

"Whiskey?" Regina offered, filling a glass and taking it over to Emma before the blonde had even answered. While Regina did not drink in the morning, and didn't exactly approve of Emma doing it, she figured that it might be just what the saviour needed. Emma sat up and took the glass, and Regina sat down beside her. "So what happened? Before you try to work out how you feel, try telling me what you saw."

Emma sighed again, and lay back down, this time with her head resting on Regina's lap. The mayor automatically began to run her fingers through the blonde's hair, waiting patiently for her to speak. "I yelled at them for a while, about affairs and fairy tales and happily ever afters, and then Dad comes out with 'I really think Killian is my happily ever after', and Killian said he felt the same, and then they just stared at each other all mushy for ages!" Emma blurted out, barely stopping for breath. She tilted her head forwards a bit to sip her whiskey, and then lay back again, her now-teary eyes searching for Regina's.

It took a minute or so for Regina to respond. One the one hand, the small part of her that was still the Evil Queen was glad that it looked like Snow White would not be getting her Prince Charming back at any point. But the bigger part of her, the good part of her, felt sorry for Mary Margaret. To lose your supposed true love was one thing, but to lose him to another man ... ouch. And if David was truly in love with Killian, then that meant that he probably hadn't loved Mary Margaret for quite some time. So perhaps, in a way, it was a good thing that they had split up. A loveless marriage full of secrets was never a good thing.

"I think it's good. That your father and Killian are in love," she said at last. Emma frowned questioningly at her. "Obviously, from Mary Margaret's point of view, it's not great –"

"You think?" Emma snapped sarcastically. Regina sent her a stern look that caused Emma to immediately mumble a "sorry, Regina."

"That's quite alright. Now, as I was saying, while being cheated on is never a good feeling, at least David wasn't just sleeping around. He fell in love with somebody else. It happens. Being told 'I love this person more than you' has to be less painful than 'I'd rather have sex with somebody else than be in love with you'. Obviously, it would have made more sense for him to actually tell Mary Margaret that he didn't love her anymore, that he wanted to be with Killian, instead of sneaking around, but at least if David has truly moved on to somebody else, she should be able to as well." When Regina had finished speaking, Emma just raised an eyebrow at her, so she continued. "I'm not saying right away! Of course she'll be hurt and upset for a while, but if she still loves David in that fairy tale way, hopefully one day she'll be able to be happy that he's happy, even if it's not with her. Then she can find somebody who will make her just as happy."

For a few minutes, they sat in silence. Regina continued to stroke Emma's hair, and Emma stared at the ceiling while she processed everything Regina had said. Finally, the blonde said, "I think you're right. The way Dad looked at Killian ... he hasn't looked at Mum that way for a long time. I guess I didn't pay much attention to it at the time, but now that I think about it, they have been a bit less ... coupley for a while now. Maybe it is for the best." Regina smiled down at her. "I wish he hadn't cheated, though."

"I know, dear," Regina said, moving her other hand to cup Emma's cheek. Finally smiling in return, Emma leaned her face into the touch, closing her eyes briefly as she enjoyed the scent of Regina's perfume. It calmed her, along with the gentle movements of the mayor's fingers through her hair. She was glad she had come straight here when she left the Jolly Roger; she knew Regina would know what to do.

Opening her eyes again, Emma pressed her lips softly against the pad of Regina's thumb, her green eyes finding the mayor's brown ones and holding her gaze. "Thank you for being here, Regina," Emma said, bringing another smile to Regina's lips. The lips that Emma so badly wanted to kiss. There were a lot more things Emma wanted to kiss, too, but she wasn't sure she could convince Regina to have sex in her office in the middle of the day.

It was worth a try, though, Emma thought as she slowly sucked Regina's thumb into her mouth. The major raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing, so Emma took that as a signal to continue. She let go of Regina's thumb and sat up, moving to straddle her and brush her lips against the mayor's. Regina deepened the kiss, sliding her arms around the saviour's waist and pulling her closer. With a soft moan, Emma parted her lips and let Regina's tongue in, her own playfully dancing around it as they kissed.

One hand tangled in Regina's hair while the other slipped down to the neck of the mayor's blouse, fingers brushing against skin on their descent to the buttons. It was Regina's turn to moan as Emma's fingers moved, though she only let Emma undo two buttons before she broke the kiss.

"Emma, I'm not sure this is the right place for this. Would you mind if I took us back to my house? Nobody will walk in on us there."

"Aww, but the risk is half the fun," Emma teased, giving Regina a wink.

"Still ... I would feel more comfortable at home."

Emma pouted. "If you insist," she said, pressing her lips back to Regina's and letting her eyes slip closed as Regina waved her right hand to magic them back to her house. When Emma opened her eyes again, she found herself sitting on top of Regina on her huge, soft bed in the mansion. Regina had propped herself up on the pillows, top two buttons on her blouse hanging open to reveal a lacy bra, and was looking much more relaxed now. Emma had to admit, it was a lot more comfortable than that office sofa (even if that wasn't the type of comfortable Regina had been talking about).

"Now then," said Regina, with a sexy smile on her face. "Where were we?"

Returning the smile, Emma moved her hands back to Regina's blouse and quickly unfastened the remaining buttons, before sliding it off down her arms and tossing it aside. The mayor took control then, pushing Emma's jacket off and then pulling her vest up over her head. As Regina unhooked Emma's bra, the blonde captured her lips once more, the kisses more urgent now that they were definitely heading somewhere. Once she was out of her own bra, Emma slid her hands beneath Regina and undid hers too. She sat back as she finished removing it, so that she could admire Regina's perfect breasts for a moment. The sunlight streaming through the window made them look even more inviting, and Emma flashed Regina a little smirk as she lowered her head and took one of her nipples into her mouth. She circled it with the tip of her tongue, causing Regina to groan and grab hold of Emma's hair. Gently beginning to suck, Emma reached a hand down and slid it under the mayor's skirt, tracing her fingers higher and higher up Regina's smooth thigh.

"Emma!" Regina gasped, as the saviour's fingers slipped into her underwear for just a moment, before withdrawing teasingly. Emma let go of Regina's nipple and moved her lips back to the mayor's, slamming them together. At the same time, she pressed her body flush against Regina's, skin burning wonderfully at all the contact. With one hand, she massaged one of Regina's breasts, and with the other she unzipped that sexy black skirt and began pushing it down her legs. When she could reach no further, she brought her hand up to Regina's face, cupping her cheek lovingly for a moment before sliding her fingers into the mayor's soft dark hair. As Emma brushed her thumb over Regina's nipple, Regina let out a low moan that made the saviour wish they were already naked. Every cell in her body was craving her evil queen.

Breaking their kiss, Emma sat back on Regina's hips, the two of them panting hard. "I think it's about time we lose some more clothes, don't you?" Emma said, crawling backwards off the bed and taking Regina's skirt with her. "You can keep the boots on, though," she added, winking. She loved those boots. While she was standing, Emma quickly kicked off her own boots and pulled off her jeans, leaving her completely naked.

"Going commando again?" Regina noted, raising an eyebrow. "If you'd told me that back at the office, I probably would have had you there and then on my desk."

Emma laughed. "I'll remember that for next time."

Then she pounced back on top of Regina, her lips immediately finding the mayor's collarbone and pressing the softest kisses along it. Regina's hands wound their way back into Emma's hair, to give her something to hold on to as the trail of kisses continued downwards, across both of her breasts and then down her stomach. Waves of pleasure rippled through her, more powerful as Emma's lips moved lower, and Regina began to whimper and tug sharply on Emma's hair as she got closer and closer to her target. Regina threw back her head and closed her eyes in expectation of the greatest pleasure yet, but it didn't come. Her eyes shot open and she looked down to see Emma flashing her another teasing smirk.

"Damnit, Swan!" Regina groaned. "What are you trying to do to me?"

"Drive you insane?" Emma suggested, biting her bottom lip suggestively.

"Well it's working! So you'd better get back to it..."

"Of course ... Your Majesty." A shiver shot up Regina's spine at Emma's words; she loved it when she called her that. And she loved it even more when Emma –

"Oh, Emma!"


End file.
